Some conventional air conditioners are installed in buildings by connecting a plurality of indoor units to a single outdoor unit as disclosed by Patent Document 1. In the present circumstances, most of the installation process of such an air conditioner, including pipe connection, is performed on site after the framework of the building is finished.